onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 411
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 517 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Robin - Franky | rating = 10.1 | rank = 5 }} "The Secret Hidden on Their Backs - Luffy Encounters the Snake Princess" is the 411th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Boa Hancock's ship reaches Amazon Lily and she returns to her palace. Elder Nyon, a former ruler of the island, urges Hancock to answer the summons in order to keep the treaty that protects her people, but Hancock refuses and throws her out a window. Hancock goes to take a bath, and some of the villagers discuss a legend that states that Hancock and her sisters defeated a Gorgon, but received eyes that turn anyone who looks at them to stone. Luffy continues to search for someone from who can lend him a ship but falls into the bath. He sees a symbol on Hancock's back that surprises him. Luffy is not affected by Hancock's beauty and does not turn into stone. Long Summary The Yuda arrives at Amazon Lily and the Kuja celebrate the Snake Princess's return. One of the younger girls hopes to join the Kuja when she grows. The Gorgon Sisters lead their troupe off the ship. Sandersonia and Marigold are surprised that the Kuja missed their leader for so long. As a Monkey Carriage is prepared, Hancock believes everything on the island is sign. The Kuja look over their haul while Ran's gift is heading for the castle. She meets with Granny Nyon and had procured a newspaper from a government ship. At the castle, Hancock walks through pleased to be home. She receives a ring, but then throws it away thinking it will spoil her image. Enishida also presents a statue of her master. She feels the statue, but shatters it as it was made from mud and clay. Hancock also learns the defenders were absent, because they were chasing a wild beast racing through the jungle. Luffy flies through the jungle and Kikyo fires another arrow at him. Sweet Pea thinks they got him, but the pirate was snagged away by a fish. Hancock sits on her makeshift snake throne and asks for sake. Nyon walks in and demands an audience but forgot "please". Nyon tells of how a central government ship had arrived and want her presence lest she loses her title. However, Hancock is afraid. Without her title, Amazon Lily will be at the mercy of other pirates and the government. While Nyon is old, she shows Hancock a crystal ball thinking of her future. The Snake Princess then sees her fortune; She is to leave immediately. Angered, Hancock has Nyon thrown out as her reign as Gloriosa was scuppered years ago. At first, Hancock seems to agree with the Government terms, but doesn't and tosses Nyon out the window. She then demands the glass be cleared out. Nyon lands in a courtyard, but is shown to still be a feisty Kuja. Hancock then announces she needs to bathe. This also interrupts the Kuja's daily lifestyle. As Hancock is bathing, no one is to go inside the castle. One of the Kuja, Ran meets with the eight year old girl and tells of the Gorgon Sister' secret. Hancock strips naked while Ran tells her story. The Gorgon was a horrifying monster. If anyone gazed on it, they would become statues. Just then, Hancock and her sisters killed the monster. As it died, the monster's death cursed the sisters with monstrous eyes that will petrify and kill anyone who looks upon them. That's why ordinary people must not dare glare at them leaving the castle under heavy guard. Hancock bathes while the fish carries Luffy around and tosses him further into the jungle. He spots a group of snakes and screams, attracting the Kuja warriors to his location. He runs up the rock wall, knocking the snakes off him. Luffy makes it back to town and ponders his next move. He learns the Kuja have a pirate ship and hopes to borrow it. Without Nami, he hopes to ask for a ride in their ship back to Sabaody. He decides to ask someone in a large building thinking of important people. As the Kuja defenders race back, Luffy breaks part of the castle, and lands in bathwater. As it is shallow, Luffy seems safe, but then sees Hancock, naked in the bath as well. He spots something on her back, with the Snake Princess angered. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pandawoman makes an appearance in the scene after Hancock throws Elder Nyon out the window, when she orders to get her bath ready. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 411